eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Collection Quests Timeline
This is a list of Collection Quests, broken down by expansion. When you have completed a Collection Quest, you may turn it in to a Collector in any city. Shattered Lands (Core Game) Collections Bone Fragments by Race (Level 45) *Barbarian *Dark Elf *Dwarf *Erudite *Froglok *Gnoll *Gnome *Half Elf *Halfling *High Elf *Human *Iksar *Kerra *Ogre *Orc *Ratonga *Troll *Wood Elf by Quality *Shattered (Level 10) *Cracked (Level 20) *Weathered (Level 30) *Unscathed (Level 40) *Enchanted (Level 50) Moths (Level 10) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Moth Collections Spiders (Level 25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Butterflies (Level 15) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Butterfly Collections (Level 20) Beetles (Level 25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Iridescent Ants (Level 30) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Coins *Erudin (Level 15) *Halas (Level 20) *Neriak (Level 30) *Grobb (Level 40) *Oggok (Level 40) *Rivervale (Level 40) *Ak'Anon (Level 45) Leaves *Antonican Ficus (Level 10) *Commonlands Shrub (Level 15) *Nektulos Pine (Level 25) *Enchanted Maple (Level 40) *Feerrott Fern (Level 40) Shards by Type (Level 45) *Abjuration *Alteration *Channeling *Conjuration *Divination *Evocation by Quality *Chipped (Level 10) *Scuffed (Level 20) *Pristine (Level 30) *Shiny (Level 40) *Glowing (Level 50) Miscellaneous *Feather (Level 10) *Shell (Level 10) *Arcane Orbs (Level 50) *Thexian Artifacts (Level ??) Runnyeye: The Gathering: Collections *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Goblin Do-Dads (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Poked Out Peepers (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Dirty Dingy Pages (82) *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Relics of the Goblin Hero (85) (Reward needed to see the "hidden" collection from blue shinies) There is also an "expert/hidden" collection from blue shinies that you can only see if you have A Gigglegibber Courting Hat equipped. You can get that item from completing the "Runnyeye: The Gathering: Relics of the Goblin Hero" collection. This is only for blue shinies in Runnyeye: The Gathering. The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Runnyeye: The Gathering: Standards of the Goblin Tribes (85) Tomes The Commonlands and The Eternal Gorge (Level 15) *Tome: The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth Nektropos Castle (Level 20) *Tome: From Below to Castle *Tome: My True Beloved *Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal Zek, the Orcish Wastes and Deathfist Citadel (Levels 35 & 40) *Tome: Bestest Orc Emperors (Level 35) *Tome: Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (Level 35) *Tome: Jerb Northstar's Journal (Level 35) *Tome: The Nine Contemplations (Level 35) *Tome: The Orcs of Norrath (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Fall (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining (Level 35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing (Level 35) The Enchanted Lands and Rivervale (Levels 35 to 38) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (Level 35) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (Level 35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - A-K (Level 35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - L-Z (Level 35) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whiperwillow (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (Level 37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour (Level 37) *Tome: The Wall (Level 38) Everfrost (Level 45) *Tome: Brien - Clan Icereaver *Tome: Donnghail - Clan McNaggle *Tome: Good Eatin' *Tome: In Search of the Wooly Mammoth *Tome: Local Color - Halas *Tome: The Contentment *Tome: The Dying *Tome: The First Battle *Tome: The Growing *Tome: The Last Battle The Feerrott and The Temple of Cazic-Thule (Level 40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook *Tome: Alliz Evol Ew *Tome: Alliz Onu *Tome: Alliz Tae Ew *Tome: Quotes of General Urduuk *Tome: The Merchant's Deal Adventure Packs Splitpaw Saga (Level 20) *Coins: Splitpaw Coins *Ears: Gnoll Ears *Tails: Gnoll Tails Bloodline Chronicles (Level 35) *Shard: bloodstone shard collection *Bone Fragment: grinnin bone fragment collection *Mushroom: plain mushroom collection *Vampire Fang: vampire fang collection Fallen Dynasty *Tome: Ardathium Vol I *Tome: Ardathium Vol II *Tome: Ardathium Vol III *Tome: Ardathium Vol IV *Tome: Ardathium Vol V *Tome: Ardathium Vol VI *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol I *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol II *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol III *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol IV *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol I *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol II *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. II *Tome: The First Vision *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol I *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol II *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol I *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol II *Tome: The Story of Ankexfen Expansions Desert of Flames Collections Lamps (Level 50) *Lamps: Sand Blasted Lamp *Lamps: Shiny Lamp *Lamps: Tarnished Lamp Insects (Level 50) *Insect: Crushed Locust Collection *Insect: Shining Locust Collection *Insect: Spotted Locust Collection *Insect: Striped Locust Collection *Insect: Crushed Scorpion Collection *Insect: Shining Scorpion Collection *Insect: Spotted Scorpion Collection *Insect: Striped Scorpion Collection Mummy Wrappings (Level 50) *Wrappings: Preserved Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Tattered Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Worn Mummy Wrappings Scales (Level 50) *Scales: Cobra Scales *Scales: Crocodile Scales *Scales: Naga Scales Tinkered Items (Level 50) *Tinkered: Broken Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Preserved Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Rusted Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Sand Blasted Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Tarnished Tinkered Items Miscellaneous (Level 50) *Desert Akhet *Sand: Desert Sand Collection *Souls: Desert Soul Dust Collection *Feathers: Harpy Feathers Collection *Gems: Moon Gems Collection *Gems: Sun Gems Collection *Moppet: Mystic Moppet parts *Toes: Sand Giant Toes Collection Tomes *Tome: A Tale of the Arena (Level 55) *Tome: An Oasis in the Desert (Level 53) *Tome: Anaz Mal, Blackfang (Level 55) *Tome: Legends of the Dragons (Level 52) *Tome: My Time With The Harpies (Level 59) *Tome: Of Maj'Dul Am I (Level 57) *Tome: Poetry of the Djinn (Level 57) '' *Tome: Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan ''(Level 57) *Tome: Selected Poems (Level 54) *Tome: The Cleft Dweller (Level 55) *Tome: The Desert Beasts (Level 55) *Tome: The Desert Serpent (Level 54) *Tome: The History of Poetry (Level 56) *Tome: The Nights of the Dead (Level 50) *Tome: The Poems of Alyarrah (Level 56) *Tome: The Second Wife's Tale (Level 50) *Tome: The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior (Level 55) *Tome: The Tale of the Silent City (Level 53) *Tome: The Tale of Tirazzah (Level 51) *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Abroad (Level 52) Kingdom of Sky Collections Airship Plating *Plating: Small Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 60) *Plating: Medium Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 65) *Plating: Large Pieces of Airship Plating (Level 70) Bird Bits (Level 65) *Feathers: Aviak Feathers *Talons: Aviak Talons *Beaks: Hooluk Beaks Droag Bits *Claws: Small Droag Claws (Level 60) *Emblems: Awakened Emblems (Level 60) *Scales: Droag Scales (Level 60) *Claws: Medium Droag Claws (Level 65) *Claws: Large Droag Claws (Level 70) *Teeth: Broken Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Teeth: Chipped Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Teeth: Polished Droag Teeth (Level 70) *Teeth: Worn Droag Teeth (Level 70) Other Race Bits *Eyes: Beholder Eyes (Level 60) *Insignias: Dragon Insignias (Level 60) *Scales: Dragon Scales (Level 60) *Scales: Droag Scales (Level 60) *Shards: Dragon Bone Shards (Level 60) *Teeth: Basilisk Teeth (Level 60) *Scales: Basilisk Scales (Level 65) *Eyes: Abomination Eyes (Level 70) *Spines: Basilisk Spines (Level 70) *Teeth: Abomination Teeth (Level 70) *Teeth: Ravasect Mandibles (Level 70) Miscellaneous *Leaves: Feather Leaves (Level 60) *Ore: Cinder Ore (Level 60) *Stones: Rare Stones (Level 60) *Orbs: Planar Orbs (Level 70) *Orbs: Mystical Orbs Tomes *Tome: Aversion (Level 70) *Tome: Generations (Level 70) *Tome: Teachings of Master Wu (Level 60) *Tome: The Awakened (Level 65) *Tome: The Big Bang Theory (Level 70) *Tome: The Fledglings (Level 70) *Tome: The Trainer (Level 70) *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Aloft (Level 60) *Tome: Waterfalls (Level 65) Echoes of Faydwer Collections *Greater Faydark: Forest Beetles (Level 20) *Greater Faydark: Grubs (Level 20) *Crushbone Keep: Crushbone Insignias (Level 30) *Crushbone Keep: War Medallions (Level 30) *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (Level 35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (Level 35) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (Level 35) *Faydwer Bones: Fae Bones (Level 35) *Faydwer Bones: Kobold Bones (Level 35) *Steamfont Mountains: Kobold Claws (Level 50) *Steamfont Mountains: Mountain Lion Tails (Level 50) *Klak'Anon: Clockwork Parts (Level 55) *Klak'Anon: Mechanical Springs (Level 55) *Lesser Faydark: Edible Mushrooms (Level 60) *Lesser Faydark: Poisonous Mushrooms (Level 60) *Felwithe: Tunarian Spearheads (Level 65) *Felwithe: Tunarian Vases (Level 65) *Kaladim: Dwarven Steins (Level 70) *Kaladim: Mined Gems (Level 70) *Mistmoore Catacombs: Blood Vials (Level 70) *Mistmoore Catacombs: Discarded Bones (Level 70) *Unrest: Cursed Objects of Unrest (Level 74) *Unrest: Estate Mementos (Level 74) *Castle Mistmoore: Stained Glass Fragments (Level 75) *Castle Mistmoore: Vampire Slaying Tools (Level 75) *Loping Plains: Bandit Coins (Level 75) *Loping Plains: Ghostly Essences (Level 75) *Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections (Level 70) Tomes *Tome: From Daughter to Father (Level 50) *Tome: The Hammer of Below (Level 65) *Tome: An Old Memoir (Level 70) *Tome: The Estate of Rest (Level 72) *Tome: A Sojourn of Faith (Level 72) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. A total of 11 hidden collection were released, 1 per original EOF zone. * Greater Faydark: Acorns (Level 20) * Crushbone Keep: Torture Instruments (Level 30) * Butcherblock Mountains: Chess Pieces (Level 35) * Steamfont Mountains: Mineral Water (Level 50) * Klak'Anon: Gears (Level 55) * Lesser Faydark: Gourd Seeds (Level 60) * Felwithe: Sentry Shards (Level 65) * Kaladim: Mining Picks (Level 70) * Mistmoore Catacombs: Skulls (Level 70) * Castle Mistmoore: Candles (Level 75) * Loping Plains: Werewolf Fangs (Level 75) Rise of Kunark Collections *Butterfly: regal butterfly collection (Level 10) *Kunark: Brute Fur Collection ''(Level 78) *Kunark: Burynai Claws (Level 75) *Kunark: Cockatrice Feathers (Level 78) *Kunark: Devourer Teeth (Level 82) *Kunark: Drachnid Webbing (Level 75) *Kunark: Draconic Talismans (Level 80) *Kunark: Drolvarg Weapons (Level 75) *Kunark: Fishman Scales (Level 80) *Kunark: Froglok Tongues (Level 80) *Kunark: Goblin Earrings (Level 75) *Kunark: Golem Shards (Level 80) *Kunark: Mantrap Petals (Level 78) *Kunark: Rhino Horns (Level 75) *Kunark: Sarnak Coins (Level 80) *Kunark: Sebilisian Symbols (Level 85) *Kunark: Skorpikis Stingers (Level 80) *Kunark: Sokokar Scales (Level 80) *Kunark: Succulent Needles (Level 80) *Kunark: Wasp Stingers (Level 75) *Kunark: Wurm Scales (Level 72) *Kunark: Wyvern Scales (Level 72) *Kunark: Yeti Fur (Level 72) *Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections (Level 85) Tomes *Tome: Orthiss and Krikata (Level 70) *Tome: The Ant Tale (Level 70) *Tome: The Littlest Hill Giant (Level 70) *Tome: The Unclaimed Eye (Level 70) *Tome: We Will Be Free Again (Level 70) *Kunark: A Mysterious Red Tome (Level 72) *Kunark: A Mysterious Black Tome (Level 75) *Kunark: A Mysterious Green Tome (Level 75) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections quest to receive the Kunark Expert Adventurer Goggles. The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Kunark: Chokidai Collars (Level 85) *Kunark: Danak Legion Medals (Level 82) *Kunark: Drolvarg War Armor (Level 72) *Kunark: Jailer Keys (Level 75) *Kunark: Reet Knight Armor (Level 85) *Kunark: Rilissian Rings of Service (Level 75) *Kunark: Swifttail Shackle Links (Level 78) "Burynai" Collections These are collections that we can't find a zone to harvest or loot them in yet, but we are able to get them from the Burynai house pet that was a ROK Preorder reward. Feed your pet burynai a fertilizer, bone, and water to get a random collection from ANY ZONE (including NO-TRADE)! *Terracotta Chips (Level 65) *Insect: Striped Solifugid Collection (Level 50) *Coin: Kaladim coins collection (Level 20) *Coin: Felwithe coins collection (Level 10) Master Artisan Red Shinies *Tradeskill: Slime Samples - The Down Below *Tradeskill: Wooden Salvage - The Enchanted Lands *Tradeskill: Fae Fireflies - Steamfont Mountains *Tradeskill: Bar Glasses - Loping Plains *Tradeskill: Piano Keys - The Barren Sky *Tradeskill: Chart Fragments - Fens of Nathsar The Shadow Odyssey Collections Expert Collections Requires completing the quest to receive the . The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. Category:Timelines